


About burgers and (super)heroes

by Pichitinha



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dick and Megan make a slight appearance, F/M, Fluff, Meet Weird AUs, No superheroes, and guess what hawkeye is artemis favorite avenger, but basically wally is super annoying and doesn't like hawkeye, trouble ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the redhead guy thinks he can trash talk about her favorite character during the movie? Hell, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About burgers and (super)heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt: "you were trash talking my favorite character in the cinemas and obviously I need to show you the light, even if I have to buy you a burger to get you to listen" (http://joetoyes.tumblr.com/post/114657284183/meet-weird-aus).  
> Aside from that it's really stupid, really.

If there’s one thing Artemis deems as essential, it’s  _silence_  in the movie theater. She’s paying to see it soon, in a big screen, with quality image and sound. She wants to  _pay attention_.  
  
The redhead sitting in the row below her doesn’t seem aware of the silence rule, though. He’s been trashing on the movie ever since it started, and even though his friend seems annoyed, he’s easily ignoring him.  
  
Artemis isn’t.  
  
“Hey.” She whispers to him, irritated. “Can you keep it down?”  
  
He looks at her, surprised, and nods a little sheepishly.  
  
He is quiet for whole four minutes after that.  
  
“Aw, come  _on_.” He exclaims at some point and Artemis really tries not to be annoyed.  
  
“Dude, shut up! People are trying to watch it!” His friend finally says and she’s grateful. But that doesn’t make the guy stop, obviously.  
  
“Ok, I’ll try, but you can’t seriously expect me to accept this!” He points to the screen in outrage and Artemis arches her brow considering what he’s mad at. The movie is great??  
  
She’s growing more and more annoyed as the film goes by, partially because he  _can’t shut up_ , but mainly because she’s trying to understand what he doesn’t like and  _what the hell_?  
  
So when the movie ends and she’s sure that the annoying guy hates her favorite character,  _well_. She’s definitely doing something about that.  
  
“Excuse me.” She calls after him and his friend as they move to leave.  
  
“I told you to shut up.” His friend elbows him and walks a little bit closer to her and her friend. “I’m really sorry about big mouth over there, I’ve been trying to make him be quiet in movies for  _years_.”  
  
Her friend shrugs –  _traitor_. “It’s fine, really, some of his comments were actually funny.”  
  
“Megan!” She exclaims at her friend. When she gets a proper apology look, she turns back to the two guys. “Anyway, no matter how  _funny_  it might have been, you’re supposed to stay quiet in the cinema.”  
  
The redhead finally walks over. “But what is the point in watching a movie if you can’t comment it? Besides, I’m sorry, but I have some serious problems with it and I can’t keep down.”  
  
“Yeah, about that, stop trash talking other people favorite characters, will you?” She moves her hands to her waist, not believing the nerve of the guy.  
  
“ _Hawkeye_  is your favorite? Are you kidding me?” It’s like she personally offended  _him_ , and that gets  _her_  offended.  
  
“Okay, okay.” His friend says stepping in. “How about we introduce ourselves before we get into a fight. In the  _movies_.” He looks pointedly at his friend and then turns back at her and her friend. “I’m Dick and this is Wally.”  
  
“I’m Artemis. This is Megan.” She adds and nods at the girl, her eyes never leaving  _Wally_ ’s.  
  
He hates Hawkeye???  
  
“Uh, Artemis, I need to get going. I promised Uncle John I’d make dinner today.”  
  
She finally snaps to her friend. “Uh, right. Right. I just…”  _I just really want to prove this moron wrong_.  
  
“I need to go too, I promised Tim I’d help him today.” Dick intervened, looking between Wally and Artemis.  
  
“Yeah. No, dude, that’s okay, you can go.”  
  
“You can stay, Artemis, if you want. It’s no problem.” Megan offers as they start to slowly move towards the exit.  
  
“No, I’m not leaving you-“  
  
“Silly. I’ll be home in ten minutes.” She puts on her coat and looks at her friend and at the two boys they just met. “It was nice meeting you guys. Bye.” She has a big smile as she waves and turns around and Artemis feels awkward standing there with Dick and I-Hate-Hawkeye-Guy.  
  
“Well, I’ll be off too. Are you staying dude?” Dick did the same motion as Megan.  
  
“Yeah. I told you, I need to buy-“  
  
“Aunt I. gift, right. So, see you later. Nice to meet you, Artemis.” And he waves and leaves in a second.  
  
Artemis can’t hold it in herself – also, the silence getting weird – and blurts. “For your information, Hawkeye is the  _best_ Avenger.”  
  
He looks at her and raises his eyebrows. “Do tell.”  
  
He is  _mocking_  her. What a jerk.  
  
“Do I need to make a list? PowerPoint presentation? Because I can.”  
  
“How about you buy me a burger and I agree to sit through the torture of you defending an  _archer_?”  
  
She straightens. “I teach archery.”  
  
His face morphs in an instant. “Oh. I… wow, that was a dick move, huh. I’m sorry. I didn’t-“  
  
“Yeah, whatever. Who is your favorite, anyway?” She crosses her arms on her chest.  
  
He shrugs. “Quicksilver is cool.”  
  
“Oh, god.  _Quicksilver_.” She snorts. “Okay, I’m gonna buy you that burger because you  _really_  need to learn some things.”  
  
They start to absentminded move towards Wendy’s. “Don’t tell me you’re one of those who think he’s a villain?” He doesn’t even give her time. “Oh my god, you watched X-Men  _evolution_ , didn’t you?”  
  
She rolls her eyes. “No, I  _didn’t_. I just think that if you’re going for a Maximoff you’re  _definitely_  choosing the wrong one.”  
  
“Says the girl whose favorite is  _Hawkeye_.”  
  
She bites back her reply as they order their food and true to his words he makes her pay. As they sit on a table, silent for the first few moments since they started shouting in the movie theater, she realizes she just bought a complete stranger a burger and is about to sit with him. And she’s doing it because he  _hates_  her favorite character.  
  
What the hell is she doing?  
  
“Look, why would you favor a normal hero, when you can favor a  _super_  hero?” He says and snaps her out of her thoughts, and she tries to forget the sudden shyness that overcame her.  
  
“Are you saying heroes don’t have values if they don’t have superpowers?”  
  
“No!” He exasperates. “But superheroes  _are_  cooler.”  
  
“That’s bullshit. Regular heroes are much better. Would  _super_  heroes still go for the hero thing if they had no power? Probably not. They’d possibly be scared. But non powered heroes do it even though they have less protection. If you ask me, they’re much fiercer.”  
  
“But Hawkeye or Black Widow aren’t really  _heroes_ , are they? They’re agents, they work for a corporation. They probably get  _dental_. You can’t compare their choices.”  
  
She is quick in her reply, but can’t stop thinking that he’s good at debating. She rarely ever tries to talk about comics, because most of her female friends either don’t like it or like those she never reads, and boys usually take her as a fake fan and dismiss her opinions – even when she knows  _way_  more than them.  
  
It’s a nice change of scenario, talking to someone that clearly understands it and despite the different opinions is interested in hers. They go from hero to hero, from similar to complete different likes and dislikes, and suddenly she realizes they’ve been talking –and arguing a bit – for  _hours_.  
  
“Oh, wow. Look at the time.” She says as she lightens up her phone.  
  
His eyes widen and he takes his own phone to check. “Wow. Time flies, huh?”  
  
Uncomfortable silence fills the air again as they stare at each other and then at the phone in their hands.  
  
She clears her throat. “This was… nice.”  
  
“Yeah.” He agrees, still uncomfortable.  
  
“We could exchange numbers or something? There’s… there’s still a lot of ground to cover.”  
  
He blinks. “Yes, absolutely. Uh, here, let me save mine.” He motions for her to give him her phone and gives her his.  
  
They take their time and then get up to leave.  
  
“It was very nice meeting you, Artemis.” He says when they realize they’re going to go opposite ways.  
  
She smiles. “You too, Wally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts on tumblr: http://pichitinha-prompts.tumblr.com  
> If you'd like to follow me on my non-fanfic blog: http://pichitinha.tumblr.com


End file.
